To the Past? to the past
by els2010
Summary: Secrets, laughs, worries, new teachers, time travel, house elves and more, just a normal day at hogwarts.  A Harry goes back in time to save his friends fic. No pairings yet Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1 An Idea

"Nooo!" Harry screamed. "No!"

Stop, stop the story let me explain. I am Severus Snape. Although most of you will know me as the Greasy Git from the Dungeons, now I am just trying to comfort Harry. Harry is Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One or whatever people are calling him now. The final battle has just ended; Old Voldie is dead so everyone should be happy, right? Wrong. Harry and I are the only ones left. So I am trying to comfort Harry and get him to look in the book he got from his Gringotts vault to see if there is a way to go back in time and save everybody.

Anyway, on with the story.

"Nooo!" Harry screamed. "No!"

"Harry, listen, Harry, HARRY!" Harry stopped.

"Right." Severus continued. "Look in the book you got from your vault and see if there is a way to go back in time a couple of years."

Harry stared. "What? But that would mean that everyone will be alive again!"

"Thank you captain obvious, it seems you are as much of a dunderhead as your father," Snape sneered, but it was clear he didn't mean it: he had gotten past his hatred for James Potter in Harry's sixth year. Harry just rolled his eyes and opened the book.

There was a way to go back in time, and they were going back at the end of the week, in just 6 days time.

When Friday came, Harry and Severus were ready. They had picked up all their clothes and items they needed and had put them into their trunks. Harry opened a portal and they stepped in. They had decided to go back to the day before Harry's eleventh birthday so that Severus could be nicer to Harry without it looking suspicious, they could stop Quirrel without anyone getting hurt, save Sirius and Cedric, and stop the basilisk from killing people - maybe they could be friends. Harry also decided that he was going to be a better friend to Neville this time round. He was a surprisingly fierce and strong fighter in the final battle. He had just needed more self-confidence.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts; thinking about his friends was painful. Severus saw Harry deep in thought then shake himself out of it, and he knew what he was thinking about. He was worried about Harry: he had lived his whole life in war or been hated. It seemed that he would never get a break, but of course he was Harry Potter – he changed Murphy's Law from whatever can go wrong will go wrong to whatever can go wrong will go wrong with the most embarrassing and horrible results possible. Yep, that was Harry.

Then they landed!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes fixed it! =)


	2. Chapter 2 A Flashback and A Letter

AN: So haven't updated in a while, I know, blame it on my parents – the only

time I've had to do this is when they are . I will try to update quicker.

Thanks to SilverIceBlueEyes, Lina03 and Allyieh for their reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Potterverse =[

Unfortunately…Oh well.

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 2: A Flashback and a Letter

The first thing Harry did when he woke up was bang his head. He swore in parseltongue before reaching for his wand, swearing again when he couldn't find it. Then he remembered he was in the past. Suddenly he was overcome with memories but a certain one stood out.

Flashback

Bodies littered the grounds, Hogwarts was in pieces. Harry started looking feverishly through the corpses hoping not to find his friends, but he did; Ginny and Draco's bodies were mangled beyond comparison while Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville had the telltale signs of the third Unforgivable Curse – Avada Kedavra. He found his long time friend, Tonks, with black hair and a red line across her throat.

End flashback.

Harry shuddered – those were memories he didn't like thinking about. He banged his head again as his aunt rapped on his cupboard door telling to get up. 'Great birthday,' he sighed as he dragged himself up; he was perfectly content to just lie there for the day. He had just sat down at the table with his small slice of toast when Uncle Vernon snapped, "Get the post, boy."

"Okay, uncle Vernon." Harry got up and walked to the front door where he found a letter from Sev and his Hogwarts letter. He pushed them into his cupboard as he walked past. 'Wouldn't do to have them finding them'. He gave the other letters to Uncle Vernon then sat down to eat his toast. When he got to his cupboard that night, he put the Hogwarts letter to one side, as he knew already what it said. He opened Severus' letter and scanned it. It read:

Scarwing,

I have succeeded in locating some of our treasures, not including our cup and snake. 'Hmm, that reminds me – I need to get a familiar besides 's too noticeable.' I will see you in DA, We need to talk and for god's sake apparate. Have found book to help with Priori Incantatum.

Blackhart

Next, he opened his Hogwarts letter, which was exactly how he remembered it to be. 'Now to Diagon Alley,' he decided, already formulating a plan. Harry waited till everyone was asleep before he wandlessly unlocked his door. He crept just outside the wards. Then he apparated into a dark alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. He put his glamour on and booked a room for the rest of the holidays. The next day he walked down the stairs to see some people he never thought he'd see again – The Weasleys! His heart stopped for a second and he lost his newly applied glamour right as he fainted. Everyone turned and looked at the sudden noise on the stairs, gasping as one when they saw their savior lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Mutters of Harry Potter went round. Mrs. Weasley bustled over and woke him up. Harry cursed. 'So much for keeping a low profile,' he thought. Out loud, he groaned, "Ah, what happened?"

"You fainted dear, before falling down the stairs. Are you feeling all right?

You look pale. I'm Molly Weasley." Mrs. Weasley was leading him over to the other Weasleys when Harry stopped her and turned toward the crowd, saying, "Don't you have anything better to do than stare at an 11 year old? God, you would think I was being stalked."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN: Thanks to SilverIceBlueEyes for been my beta

Ha fixed this 1 as well =)


	3. Chapter 3 Which House?

A.N Hey people Sorry this took awhile while been busy with life just gone to high school and everything. So without further ado, here you go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that night when Harry went back to his room, he put on glamour and went to see Severus.

Two hours later. Harry was not happy, Sev was still laughing at him. Not smirking or anything of the sort, no this was full blown LAUGHING.

"So you really fainted, really?" Sev managed to gasp out in-between his laughter.

Harry who looked like he wanted to kill something - preferably Sev " Yes for the last time now did you get my modified dreamless-sleep potion?"

"Here" Sev handed the vial to Harry seemingly going back to his normal snarky self for a second before breaking out in laughter again.

" Right, I'm away you can laugh all you want by yourself, but be on your guard we don't want Dumbledore to have a heart attack." Harry stalked off. Still laughing Severus apperated to Hogsmeade and walked towards Hogwarts chuckling slightly.

Harry slammed his door shut changed into his PJs, drank the potion, threw the vial at the wall then promptly fell asleep.

The next month was spent at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weaslys and having the fun that 11 year olds are supposed to have.

On the 1st of September, Harry went to Kings Cross with the Weaslys.

"Damn" Harry said suddenly.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ha, what? Ah nothing Just need pen and paper" (Harry had decided that parchment and quills weren't worth the trouble.) Harry continued to mutter to himself as he searched in his trunk for some paper. Ron only caught a few words such as "All this planning... still forgot... animagus... he's going to get it... bloody wand" Ron was confused to say the least.

"Ha!" Harry said triumphantly as he pulled out a scrap of paper that looked like it had been scrunched up at the bottom of a very heavy pile. Harry quickly jotted something down, and then gave the sheet to Hedwig who wasted no time in flying away. Ron sat and looked at the pen in fascination, Harry just rolled his eyes and gave the pen to Ron.

Sev glanced up as Hedwig soared in and held up his arm for her to land on. She then stuck out her leg for Sev to remove the scrap of paper. He scowled as he read the writing on the front. It was addressed to a Sevvy Boy. He unfolded it and quickly read it as he finished he gasped and paled even more if that's possible. He ran out of the great hall much to the amusement of the other teachers who were eating their dinner. Severus Snape never ran.

Harry saw Neville walk past their compartment he slyly cast a wandless lose-me-not spell on Trevor. The trip to Hogwarts pasted with visits from Neville who still had Trevor and Hermione, who Harry wasted no time inviting into the compartment.

As the train slowed to a halt the four jumped of onto the platform and started walking towards the voice that was shouting over the noise "firs' years over here, firs' years"

Harry grinned 'That's my Hagrid' he thought as the half giant lumbered over to them and greeted Harry with a hug that Harry was sure cracked at least three of his ribs.

Hogwarts looked the same as normal - breathtaking. Harry remembering the circumstances that he was last at the castle declared to himself 'that was in the past - or future. But it won't happen again.'

He was still lost in thought when Professor McGonnall walked them into through the halls he was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione pushed him into the waiting room; she glared at him as she turned to look at McGonnall.

"Harry Potter" McGonnall read out. Harry rolled his eyes as the whispering began. "Yes I'm Harry Potter, defeater of Tommy Boy or mouldy shorts if you prefer, now I you could please shut up because you weren't talking when anyone else was getting sorted." With that he sat on the little brown stool and jammed the hat on his head missing Dumbledore's shocked face and Sev's amused one.

'Hmmm, interesting, very interesting, time travel, haven't seen that since Godric was hiding from the girls after he managed to kill all the plants in greenhouse one. It seems you could fit in all four houses, you were in Griffindor last time and Dumbledore wants you to be in Griffindor or Ravenclaw, more Griffindor than Ravenclaw, what do you want to be in?'

'Griffindor or Slytherin I don't mind.'

'Okay better be...'

"SLYTHERIN" The sorting house shouted out to the hall.

'I've said it before and I'll say it again you'll do well in Slytherin.'

Harry took off the hat and put it on the chair promising that he would come and visit sometimes. He then walked over to the Slytherin table savouring the looks on everyone's faces particularly enjoying Dumbledore's and Sev's. He grinned at them and waved, Dumbledore smiled weakly back while Sev's just scowled this made Harry smile even more.

The rest of the feast went over with no fuss at all if you asked Harry.

Well until Parkinson started getting on Harry's nerves making stupid little comments to Draco about how much she loved him, and Harry could see that Draco looked ready to strangle her so he stood up grabbed Draco and dragged a protesting Draco over to the Ravenclaw table where Harry asked Hermione if she was coming to see Ron. At hearing this Draco started protesting even more so they both grabbed an arm and half carried half dragged him over to the lion table.

"Hey Ron" Harry and Hermoine echoed.

"Draco say hi" Harry prodded Draco in the ribs.

"Fine, hi" Harry smiled

"See that wasn't so hard was it" ignoring Draco glade he turned back to Ron.

"Can we sit here?" he indicated to the three of them.

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Good" Harry sat down abruptly pulling Draco down with him and picked up a piece of cheesecake.

"You guys have all the good food" He stated.

When the feast was finished Harry, Hermione and Draco went back to their own tables.

Dumbledore then spoke "Welcome back to our old students and welcome to Hogwarts for our new students. Now this year we have two changes in staffing, one Professor Qurill who shall be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts" Qurill stood up bowed shortly than sat back down.

"Also we have a new Runes professor... Professor Tonks who no doubt some of you remember from some of your earlier years at Hogwarts. Tonks stood up, well tried to she only succeeded in falling onto Sev's lap who did not look the least bit amused. However Harry who was the only person laughing saw in Sev's eyes that he was as amused by it as Harry was. He grinned at him as he watched Sev push Tonks off him.

When everyone was getting ready to leave Harry quickly grabbed Ron, Hermione and Draco and pulled them into an empty classroom.

At the head table

"... A new runes professor" 'UhOh this isn't going to end well' Sev braced himself 'oof'

"Nymphadora got off me now" Tonk's eyes flashed red

"Don't call me Nymphadora"

Sev pushed her off as he saw Harry grin up at him clearly reading the amusement that was in his eyes.

The rest of the feast went over far to slowly for Sev's liking he was just musing the option of a nice long bath when he saw Harry grabbed his friends and ran out. 'He'll be wanting the passwords won't he' Sev sighed and stood up he walked over to the classroom where he had saw Harry run into and stuck the passwords on the door where he cast a spell on them so that no-one else would even realise that they was a door there.

He then made his way to the dungeon to talk to the other first years 'they can get in trouble when they come in late"


End file.
